


On Prince's Honor

by SentientMango



Series: A Very Royality Remedy [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, I got a headache in the middle of writing this so it might be kinda weird in places XD, Medicine, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton has been feeling kinda sick, but hasn't wanted to mention it to Roman. One day Patton wakes up /a bit/ more ill than he had been.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Very Royality Remedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	On Prince's Honor

All was quiet besides Roman's keyboard making a soft clicking noise as his nails hit the keys. 

Everything was tranquil and-

"H-h-hichoo!" Patton sneezed loudly, disturbing the peacefulness, as well as Roman who was sitting next to him, who jumped, shocked.

"Jimmy Cricket! Patton that was some sneeze, are you alright?"

Patton sniffled, as he reached for a tissue. "Yep! I think my allergies are just acting up, sorry I scared you dear."

Roman nodded, however he didn't seem totally convinced. "Alright my love, do your allergies usually act up in the middle of winter?"

Patton laughed, "Yep! They can be a bit unpredictable at times." Patton was lying, however he didn't stop smiling at Roman.

Roman acknowledged what Patton said with a slightly concerned look, and a half shrug, before turning back to his computer. The click-klack of the keys returned, and the occasionally a sniff would break the silence. However all was still once more. 

Half an hour later, Patton got up from his place on the couch, exhaustion had hit him, but he didn't want Roman to know he wasn't feeling well, so he plasted on a smile, and addressed Roman, "Alright dear, I'm going to head to bed." He said, "Try not to stay up to late alright?"

Roman nodded distractedly, and Patton kissed him gently on the forehead. "Goodnight dear."

"Hm? Oh goodnight Patton, my love!" Roman said half snapping out if his distracted state momentarily. 

As soon as Patton was out of the room he slumped exhaustedly. He got ready for bed, stifling a few coughs that came his way in the process. 

Patton collapsed into bed, hoping by the morning he would be right as rain!

Patton was not okay by the morning. In fact, Patton felt significant worse by the morning. He woke up with a throbbing headache that felt like it was crushing his head. His throat was painful, and dry, it felt like sandpaper was rubbing against an open wound.

The warmth from his boyfriend laying beside him distracted him from the pain, but only for a moment.

Patton sat up sharply, dizzy spell swept over Patton, making his vision go spotty momentarily. An intense tickling feeling itched his nose, and Patton tried his best not to sneeze. A quick glance around showed Patton that the tissue box on the table next to him was empty, so Patton decided he had to go and get some.

While he was focusing on suppressing the sneeze that was slowly itching to escape from his nose, a cough shook through his body. Beside him, Roman groaned and shifted in his sleep. 

As quietly as he could, while trying to hold in a coughing fit, Patton tiptoed out of his bedroom. He stumbled towards the kitchen, to try to find some tissues, bumping into the kitchen counter on the way. Patton immediately regretted not taking his glasses, but he did his best to ignore the throbbing in his head, and his blurred vision.

Before getting tissues, Patton opened a cabinet, and fumbled around for a moment for a glass. He got a hold of one, and shakily took it out. Almost immediately he put it down on the counter, as he doubled over shaking with coughs. After a couple of minutes of coughing, Patton sank to the floor, and rested his head on his arms.

Patton felt fingers gently brush through his hair, the coolness felt nice.

"Patton?" Roman asked quietly, his voice still gruff from just waking up. "Patton are you alright? You don't look too well."

Patton squinted up at Roman, the light from the sunrise behind him making his headache an unbearable throbbing pain. Roman frowned, placing the hand that had formally been running through Pat's hair onto his forehead. Patton sighed, closing his eyes as he leant into Roman's cooling touch. 

"Love, you feel pretty warm. I guess it wasn't just allergies huh?" Roman stood up, and took Patton's glass he had took from the closet, and filled it up with cool water. He knelt next to Patton, "Can you try to drink this?" 

Patton nodded, and took the glass shakily. He took a sip and immediately began to cough harshly.

Roman took the glass quickly from Patton and began to rub Patton's back. "Breathe, it's okay love."

Patton collapsed onto Roman in defeat as he stopped coughing. "Ro? 'm sorry." He croaked.

"Shh it's okay. Let's get you back to bed, you're burning up." Patton nodded tiredly, and Roman picked Patton up bridal style.

Roman layed Patton back down on his bed. "Alright love, I'm going to get you some medicine."

Just before Roman turned away, Patton grabbed Roman's sleeve, "No wait..." Patton said, "You can't take care of me... I'll- I'll make you sick!"

Roman knelt down next to the bed, "Patton, my love, I do not mind." Roman said. "I could get ill a million times over, but if I could take care of you even once, I would do it." Roman pressed a gentle kiss against Patton's all too warm forehead, and then got up to get medicine, as well as a box of tissues.

As Roman left him, Patton felt his eyes grow heavy, the warm duvet creating a comforting ecosystem around him.

Patton was jolted awake by a gentle tap in his arm. "Hey Pat." Roman whispered, "I'm sorry I woke you up, but you have to take some medicine. It'll make you feel better, I promise, love."

Patton coughed sharply, "Okay..."

Roman helped Patton sit up, and gave him some medicine. Roman helped Patton slid down back into a laying down position. "Okay love," Roman murmured sweetly as he combed his fingers through Patton warm hair. "Can I do anything to make you feel more comfortable?"

Patton sniffed, "I don't know... It's kinda small."

Roman squeezed his hand, "Anything for you love.

Patton sneezed, and his headache throbbed, Patton groaned, he curled in on himself and grabbed at his head hopelessly.

"Oh Patton..." Roman said, "Prince's honor, I shall do whatever I must to make you feel better."

Patton sniffled, "Really?"

Roman swept Patton's hair to the side, "Of course. What can I do to make you feel more magical my darling?"

Patton bit his lip, "I don't want to get you sick-"

Roman cut him off, "Patton if I am going to get ill I will already be getting ill. I might as well make you as comfortable as possible while I am still feeling my wonderful self."

Patton smiled, "You sound like your brother. All that logical talk and stuff."

Roman huffed, as he said with an eyeroll, "Well I suppose it might run in the family. Now no more deflecting! What can I do for you love?"

"Hugs?" Patton asked shyly. 

Roman smiled, "You want to cuddle?"

Patton nodded, "Mhm."

Roman climbed into the bed and squeezed Patton gently, "All you had to do was ask darling. I am always happy to cuddle."

"Even though I'm sick and gross and probably contagious?"

"Especially because you're sick. You're not feeling your best, and that is when one needs comfort the most. And what kind of a prince, or boyfriend would I be if I left my beloved to suffer alone?"

Patton smiled to himself as he curled into his boyfriend's chest. Despite the painful throbbing of his head, and his otherwise unpleasant symptoms, the soft rise and fall of Roman's breathing, and the safety of Roman's arms around him lulled him to sleep gently. 

That day went as quickly as it came. They spent the entire day in the comfort of each other, and they didn't mind at all when they later woke up and realized it was night again. Patton thanked Roman for staying, and Roman kissed Patton's forehead again, as he told him he wouldn't change it for the world. 

They put on a movie, and fell asleep once more, cuddled in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me over on tumblr- @thesentientmango, and I'm thinking about making a potential part two for this so if that's something people would be interested in let me know!


End file.
